(GOA Fairy tail) The volcano dragon
by Azar the tortuous
Summary: Sooo what to do with my first story mhmm. How about... another reason for Natsu to become the strongest mage alive and finding a new teacher that will help him to do so? Yeah, that should work hihihihihihi (harem, less piromaniac, wiser but still funny Natsu)
1. Prologue

**UPDATED! corrected a fatal mistake (god i suck at this)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

In a forest where you don't see anything more that trees for miles…

Karyu no hoko!

...a young boy seemed determined to change that.

His name was Nastu Dragneel. He was around 8 years old. He had short pink messy hair, black sharp eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a white and red shirt with yellow buttons, light brown shorts with dark brown borders and pockets that was being held by a beige piece of cloth.

Currently he was watching the results of his most recent forestall fire.

"And that's how you do it! Did you see that da-OW!" he grunted in pain when said father hit the back of his head.

" **I'm seeing it, and I've already told you it's nothing to be proud of!"** his name was Igneel; the fire dragon king. He had red scales covering most of his body except for his belly, legs and inner tail. He had black spikes covering all his backbone and his tail too, as well as large horns and large bat-like wings on his back. His look was completed with scars on his face and body with and X shaped one on his chest being the most noticeable.

"And I've already told you that doesn't make any sense! How a fire this big isn't something to be proud of?" his words earned him another hit on his head, courtesy by his father's tail.

" **You dare to backtalk me?!"** he sounded furious but was met with an angry pout.

He sighed **"just use your fire to consume the burning trees and I'll explain it to you AGAIN"** he said annoyed as Nastu did what he was told.

" **Now, you have to understand you won't get too far in life if all you know is increasing the size of your flames; you need to have more control over them if you want to increase their efficiency"** he said **.**

"…I don't get it" Igneel face palmed "If I'm fighting someone stronger then why should I hold back my flames?" Nastu asked confused.

" **It's not about holding back; it's about having control over your flames"** he adopted a thinking pose for moments **"think it like this: if you have good control over the size of the stream of your roar, you could use it at full power and then you wouldn't have to worry about burning a close comrade alive"**

"Eeeh? But that won't ever happen" his father rubbed his temples.

"Jeez Nastu, you really don't know about skill or battle finesse do you?" a feminine voice sounded from behind him. He turned to the source with a big smile on his face.

The voice belonged to a little girl around the same age as Nastu. She had round black eyes with pink hair that reached to her mid-neck. She was wearing a grey mini-skirt; a black t shirt with beige diamond patterns that started at the lower right waist and traveled decreasing to the rest of the shirt and brown cowboy boots.

"Abigail! It's been a while! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It was only a week and does a girl need a reason to visit her brother once in a while?" she asked with a grin and a hand on her waist.

"Of course not but now that you are here…" he ignited his fist "LETS FIGHT!" both child looked ready for battle but then Igneel pushed Nastu to the floor, interrupting them.

" **Abigail, is good to see you but, if you are here; where is-?"**

" **ATTENTION!"** something akin to a giant boulder fell over Igneel, pressing him to the ground and covering him in a cloud of dust.

But when the dust cleared, it wasn't a rock that fell over him; it was something bigger, and far heavier.

Another dragon.

It was slightly shorter than Igneel but way bulkier. Their scales seems as thick and hard as rock and were mostly dark grey with exception of its belly and legs, where they were a lighter color. Its snout was shorter that Igneel's but thicker and had only two short bull horns. Its tail, as well, was less short but thicker and seemed to be armed with a spiked mace. It had wings as well, which were very functional despite the appearance of their owner.

" **HAHA! You have to be more aware of the skies** _ **Igue**_ **! What would you do when rocks start raining from above? Hhahahah-** _ **kah!**_ **"** thedragon spoke in a funny Russian accent before Igneel punched him in the jaw.

" **Damn woman"** (a/n sorry, I meant "her" a/n). Igneel said as his fellow dragon recovered **"so; what brings you two down the mountain Roganna?"** he asked as he let his son spar with her sister.

" **You can thank my little** _ **sputnik**_ **over there; she drilled my head for days saying 'oh almighty** _ **mama**_ **please allow this humble soul get her ass kicked once more by her older** _ **brat**_ **'"**

"I didn't ask it like that and you know it!" the girl in question yelled while her brother laughed at her. "And what are you laghing at? You can't make a decent breath without burning an entire forest down!"

 **"This coming from the girl that can't pass a day without causing an avalanche or an earthquake"** she stook out her tounge in response

" **What a shame; to let a human insult you so easily"** he shook his head and she snorted.

 **"Ekhm, now for the true reason of our visit: it has been a while since they practiced their unison raid"** that made the kids froze in the middle of their fights.

" **If you can call those fiascos as 'practice' they could never pass the first step remember?"**

"It won't be like those times!" Nastu yelled

"You don't know this, but Nastu and I were practicing in secret since last time! And I'm sure we can make it work now!" Abigail added.

" **You mean you've been practicing something like unison raid by separate?"** Igneel asked rhetorically. The weight of his words fell on them a few moments later and then sulked slightly.

" **Oh don't be like that** _ **Igue**_ **; if the** _ **deti**_ **want to prove themselves to their mighty parents I say we let them try"** Roganna supported the kids.

Igneel sighed **"Ok but if you start yet another fire there's no meat for a week"** he threatened them, but it only worked as more motivation.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!"

"We'll crush this thing for sure!" with that said, Roganna prepared a huge boulder made of polished obsidian as target and the kids got into stance.

Nastu lifted his left arm like if he was showing his biceps and Abigail did the same with her right arm.

They crossed their forearms creating and X and start building their magical power.

Nastu was covered by a red and orange aura while Abigail was covered by a brown and beige one.

Igneel expected that they had detonated her powers over themselves by now but was surprised when debris started flowing from Abigail's fist and started fusing with the fire flowing from Natsu's fist, creating a growing ball of magma.

" **Hoo? Looks like they did improved a bit"** Roganna noticed.

"Here we go!" the children yelled "Kazanryu…" (火山竜 volcano dragon…)

KABOOM!

The magma exploded before they could complete the spell, knocking them unconscious.

" **BWUHAHAHAHAH!** **You should thank the stone that you didn't start another fire!"** Roganna cackled.

" **Still, they managed to fuse their magics perfectly; if they improve their cooperation a bit more, they will be masters in no time"** Igneel said a bit proud.

Then, the mood changed.

" **It makes you think twice huh?. You know, about when the time comes"** the female dragon said solemnly.

" **I know what you mean… but there's no other choice"** they both rested next to their surrogated sons and joined them in their sleeps.

And dreamed with a world where they wouldn't have to leave them.


	2. Chapter 1 Haunting nightmares

**Guess what? I finally decided how i want this story to go so you can start pulling it out of the 'never ever again' vault and dont worry; Irene will still be in the harem, is just i decided to give Cana a bigger role.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Haunting nightmares

Natsu and Abigail had been sleeping since they fell unconscious and it was already midday of the next day, but considering their failed unison and the heavy sleepers they were, it was given.

' **I don't think I'll be able to bear this for much more'** Igneel thought while watching at the sleeping duo. Thing is, that was precisely the point; it wasn't a sleeping duo but a trio, since Roganna had been sleeping for nearly as long, snoring like only a dragon could.

A vein popped on the fire dragon's king, then another one, and another one until he lost it.

" **JUST WAKE THE HELL UP YOU LAZY BEARS!"** he roared as loud as he could, effectively making the two children shot up from their slumbers, but only barely ,making effect on the earth dragon.

" **(Yawn)** _ **Dobroye utro Igue**_ **why are you loud on the morning?"** Roganna asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah! You know there are better ways to wake up someone!" Natsu bellowed.

"That's right! And how early in the morning is anyways?!" Abigail joined.

" **It stopped being 'early in the morning' hours ago!"** he hit the heads of both with his tail.

" **Geez, even if it's a bit late you should be so** _ **serdityy**_ **you know?"** the female dragon said while rubbing her sore ears.

Igneel groaned **"It doesn't matter I guess. Now, I've been thinking about it for a while now and I think it's time"** he said calling the attention of the dragonslayers.

"Time of what?" Natsu asked.

" **So, you think they are ready?"** Roganna said cryptically.

" **Yes, they've been getting stronger sure but no matter how strong they won't survive without it"** Igneel answered.

"Just what is 'it'?" Abigail was starting to say anxious.

" **And what if they set the place on fire or crush it under a tone of rocks?"**

" **Then we'll just make sure they won't eat meat ever again but still, this is necessary"**

"What the hell are you talking about?!" both children yelled at the same time.

" **Oh shut it you otrod'ye** _ **!"**_ this time, Roganna hit them with her claw **"we were just discussing if you are ready or not to visit a human village!"**

"Visit…" Natsu began

"…a human village?" and Abigail ended.

" **Just as you heard"** Igneel said, making the children have mixed feelings; in their whole lives they've never met another human besides each other, and that wasn't really much since they were both raised by dragons, so they knew little about the subject.

" **I know you might feel unsure my little** _ **sputnik**_ **, but you have to learn how to interact with other humans so you can learn everything we can't teach you"** Roganna was unusually serious.

"And why you wouldn't be able to teach us all?" Natsu asked curious, making her foster aunt sweat.

" **W-well um…"**

" **We'll teach you all we can but there are still things you'll learn better from other humans than from dragons"** Igneel saved her.

"I don't really get it" the young boy said confused.

"But it doesn't matter! There's no way I'll reject the chance of meeting another human besides my idiot of a brother!"

"Oi! Do you want to fight?!" he yelled.

"Just give me an hour there and I'll have everyone licking my feet!" she ignored him.

' **I'm already regretting this'** Roganna and Igneel thought simultaneously.

"Anyway, when are we leaving? Are we leaving already?" Natsu asked excitedly.

" **We'll leave now if you promise to stop being so loud"** both children cheered and hoped on their respective dragon's backs and soon they were flying.

* * *

On the way Natsu and Abigail had tone down their excitement for fear of their parents changing their opinions.

But their minds were filled with all the things they'd do when they arrive, which made Abigail realize something.

"And what are we suppose to do when we arrive?" the girl asked.

" **Just make everyone lick your feet, wasn't that your plan?"** Roganna mocked her daughter.

"Really? We just step in there and make things our style? Sounds like a plan to me" she grinned.

"Exactly!" Natsu supported her.

" **As long as you don't demolish or set anything on fire you should be fine"** Igneel stated.

" **Also, remember what's going to happen if you do destroy anything"** the female dragon chuckled, knowing full well that they were panicking at the prospect of losing their favorite food.

" **With that out of the way, we arrived"** the fire dragon said before they both landed.

"Err, is it me or this village is missing the 'village' and 'human' part?" the girl asked at the sight of another forest clearing.

" **That's because this isn't the village** _ **glupyy**_ **"** Roganna stated **"that one is like two kilometers away in that direction"** she pointed south.

"Couldn't we just fly to there?" Natsu asked.

"Are you getting lazy?" Abigail added.

" **We already told you that if humans saw us it would cause too many problems"** Igneel said tiredly.

"Whatever, let's go Natsu!"

"Yeah! I'm all fired up" both children disappeared in the distance.

As soon as they were out of earshot Roganna spoke.

" **Are you going to tell me why you chose this particular village** _ **Igue**_ **?"** he sighed.

" **If I could think in anything convincing I would lie to you but…"**

" **But?"**

"… **I guess you could say it was the same reason we traveled four years before the seventh"** Roganna frowned.

" **Ah** _ **him**_ **"**

" **Precisely"**

" **Are you sure we can trust him?"**

" **Maybe not, but he did took us safely here and it isn't like we'll allow something happen to them. Besides, if it will really help them to get stronger then I'll take my chances"**

" **Still, I wonder what they'll find that will be that useful"**

" **I guess we'll have to wait and see"** they made themselves comfortable on the ground and waited.

* * *

The young dragonslayers were running in the direction Roganna pointed and guided by Natsu's nose.

"I think I smell it!" he said

"What? What is it?!" his sister asked excited.

"Food! Not just meat but many more that I didn't knew of" both of their mouths watered at this thought.

Abigail shook her head "that can wait, what about the people? Can you smell anyone?"

"Hold on" he took a few more sniffs "yes! There are hundreds!"

"I can't wait" she said dreamingly.

"Why are you so eager to meet more people?" he asked.

"Not just any people! The only other woman I know is my _mama_ and even her is adamant to teach me girl stuff" she huffed.

"What girl stuff are you talking about?" Natsu asked confused.

"I don't know! She keeps mentioning it but refuses to teach me for some reason, which is why I need to find someone else to do that!"

"You know I'm starting to doubt if aunt Roganna is a real woman"

"You better don't tell her that" she warned.

"Still, what's her deal with 'girl stuff'? If she really is a girl why she doesn't like to talk about it?" she started laughing "what?"

"I've just remembered when I asked where babies came from; she covered her ears and rolled on the ground chanting 'lalala can't hear you with my _kamen ears'_ she looked so silly" they both shared a good laugh.

They were so distracted laughing that they almost missed the village.

They saw a sign that said "Welcome to Rosemary village" and went in.

The sight was so lively that they couldn't believe it; there were adults laughing with each other, shopkeepers singing to call clients and children playing everywhere.

"Ehhh, it's so nice here!" Natsu said.

"There are many girls too… and they're cute" Abigail said, blushing slightly at the pretty sight.

"Well then, what should we do first?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said and then looked at the stone buildings "these houses look tasty though"

"Are you really considering eating someone else's house?" he deadpanned.

"Of course not! I just felt like pointing that out" she pouted.

"Yeah sure" a vein popped in Abigail's forehead.

"What was that onii-chan?" she asked dangerously cute.

"You heard me knucklehead" he actually said that just because she looked funny when she was irritated.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm an STONE dragonslayer! You should say hardheaded not knucklehead!" she said with full intention

"Whatever you say knucklehead" he said nonchalantly.

"Oh that's it!" she was about to jump onto him when a timid voice spoke.

"Um… excuse me?" both of them turned to see a little girl nearly their age with brown eyes and beautiful red hair that reached her neck. She was wearing brown shoes, green skirt and a simple beige t-shirt.

"What do you need miss?" Natsu spoke, the girl fidgeted a bit before answering.

"Could you… give me my ball back?" if it wasn't for their enhanced hearing they wouldn't have heard her.

"Huh?" they both looked down and saw a small rubber ball between them; they didn't even notice when it landed.

Natsu took the ball them and offered it to the girl "here"

She timidly reached for the ball and took it, accidentally touching Natsu's hand with hers, though making her blush.

'Wow her skin is soft' Natsu thought in wonder.

"T-thank you" she said bashfully "etto… are you new around here?"

"That's right; my brother and I are visiting" Abigail answered "we are Abigail and Natsu Dragneel. It's a pleasure"

"The pleasure is mine" she remained quiet for a moment "ah! My name is Erza, it's a pleasure… although I already said that" she blushed in embarrassment.

"It alright Erza-chan but" he thought for a moment while Erza tried vainly to hide her blush at the 'chan' suffix "what about your surname?"

"Oh I don't have one I… grew up in an orphanage" she said a bit sad.

"Mhmm that won't do" Natsu begin thinking again; Abigail considered teasing him for that but she didn't want to spoil his brother chance with a cute girl.

"Ha! I've got it! What do you think about Scarlet?"

"Scarlet?" she parroted.

"Yeah, you know since your hair is red, that way I won't forget it" he said grinning.

"Is it right to name someone for her hair color?" the stone dragonslayer couldn't help herself.

"Eh? What's wrong with that? She has pretty hair so she should show it off" after Erza got over her blush at Natsu's comment she started pondering her name idea

"Erza Scarlet" she called the others attention "I think I like it" she said while Natsu made mocking gestures to her sister.

"So Erza-chan, what do you do here for fun?" Abigail asked, ignoring her brother.

"Well the kids in the orphanage usually play in the park but I'm… really not sure on how to approach them" she said abashed.

"WHAT!? But how could anyone stop approaching someone as cute as you!? Where are these kids? I'll kick their asses!" the stone dragonslayer was about to storm through the entire village in search of whoever made Erza play alone

"Calm down rock brain" Natsu grabbed her by the shirt.

"You can't be serious! Don't you want to hunt down those pieces of insults as well?!"

"And how can't you remember what Igneel and Roganna will do to us if we cause trouble?" the girl paled and they shared a shiver.

"Also, Erza-chan doesn't need them if we are here" he grinned, making the redheaded widen her eyes.

"Would you really play with me?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Sure, just name it" Abigail grinned.

For a moment Erza looked like she was about to cry, but she shove it off immediately "let's go then" she said.

The rest of the day the kids did nothing more than playing between them and getting to know each other better.

Natsu and Abigail told them how they were raised by not one but two dragons and how they teach them dragon slaying magic which they were more than happy to show it off to the redheaded.

Erza herself didn't have much to tell them since she always had been mostly timid and she never bonded with anyone aside from a few caretakers and that they were the first kids she truly spoke with.

So they played, talked, laughed and even pull one or two pranks on rich or mean people which made them laugh more.

Both dragonslayers were sure since the first minutes together that they made a good friend, as well as Erza. But just when Abigail had the brilliant idea of seeing who could throw Erza's ball further…

"¡You knucklehead! How can you complain about me going overboard and then throwing Erza's ball out of the village?!" Natsu bellowed.

"It's hardheaded you coal brain!" she retorted but Natsu didn't fall and hit her head.

"Shut it and go look for it! And don't come back until you find it!" Abigail groaned but complied.

Natsu huffed and turned to Erza who had been watching the exchange with wide eyes "sorry about that, and don't worry; if my baka sister doesn't find your ball I'll get you a better one"

Erza shook her head "it's ok; meeting you two was more than worth it"

"Really? You are fine just with that?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. You see, whole life has been like a routine for me; I just wake up in the morning, go to school, doing my day chores and the go to sleep. Is not that I didn't want to befriend anyone else but I just couldn't talk to them" she looked at the ground bashfully "but then you appear, and everything seems so natural"

Natsu listened to her with attention.

"So what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad to have met you, even if it was only for a moment I…" she stopped when Natsu flicked her forehead "Ow! What was that for?"

"Because you were saying stupid things" he said nonchalantly.

"Huh?"

"You said you were ok just with meeting us? I may not be an expert but I'm sure that's not how friends work; if you find someone you care about, and as long as that person doesn't suffer, you have to fight to keep it!

Erza widened her eyes

"I mean, if it's a real friend they should feel the same way! Not 'ok just with meeting you' friends are for the whole life!" Natsu said with passion.

"You… you really mean that? You'll stay with me no matter what?" she said.

"Well, me and Abigail are still living with our parents but I don't care if they don't like flying us all the way to here all the time; there's no way I'm stopping visiting you, they'll have to swallow it".

He tried to sound cool but he received instead a few tears from Erza "Aaah! Erza-chan I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? I-I was just…" he stopped when she suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you" she said simply, but even so, Natsu now couldn't deny that she was cute.

"I-I-It was nothing"

They remained like that for a couple of seconds until Erza realized the position they were and let him go.

"S-sorry"

"What for?"

"For hugging you all of a sudden"

"I still don't get why you should apologize for that"

"But…"

"Hush, do you want me to flick you again?" he grinned.

"N-no"

"That's more like it. Hey, let's do something; every time you stop doing something because it scares you just know I'll come and flick your forehead ok?"

"But, what if you are far away?"

"Igneel always says that people who care for you remain with you all the time, so we'll be together always!"

Erza looked at him in wonder before turning away with a sad look.

"But we've just met… you can't know that-"

"But I know" she looked at him again "dragons have a very good instinct for this things as well as dragon slayers"

"Then… you really like me?" she asked hopefully.

"W-well yeah but… I-I'm sure Abi likes you as well" he wasn't sure why he was so nervous. However, the nerves became confusion when she started giggling.

"What' so funny?" he asked.

"(giggle) I don't know but, the way you said that (giggle) was kind of funny"

"Huh, then maybe I should talk like that more often, if you get to laugh like that"

"Eh?"

"I mean you have a pretty laugh" Erza became as red as her hair.

"T-that's… I… you are… umm" now Natsu was laughing.

"Did I spoke like that? You are right that was hilarious"

"I'm not that funny!" she yelled, but Natsu laughed harder.

"Mooo" she started hitting weakly to Natsu.

"Hey, be careful" he said still laughing and then started running with Erza on toe.

They kept running and laughing for like five minutes until Natsu did something that he has not done in years now.

He tripped.

Surprised by this, Erza tripped too, he tried to catch her but she ended on top of him anyways, with his arms around her.

They stared at each other for what could be seconds or hours, frozen under the gaze of the other, not even able to blink.

Both of them had a fierce blush on their faces brighter than Christmas tree.

Erza's mind was going a thousand miles per hour 'w-w-what's happening? My heart is beating so fast; it is hard to breath, why did he had to h-h-h-hug me but… it feels good'

Meanwhile Natsu was having his own inner debate.

'What is wrong with me?! Since when I feel heat? Why I still have my arms around her… because I don't want to pull them away damn it. Agh, I didn't notice how good she smelled. And it seems Abi was right she's cute'

They both remained paralyzed for more and more time; half because they were too nervous to move and half because they didn't wanted to move.

Until…

"Ekhm" suddenly their faces changed from strawberry red to pure white.

"Turns out I didn't really throw the ball that far away… am I interrupting something?" Abigail said with a face-splitting grin.

After she finished talking Erza and Natsu put two meters between them at supersonic speed.

The stone dragon slayer started laughing uncontrollably mostly at her brother "it's not funny" he said.

"Hahaha! Funny? Of course this isn't funny! This is a gift from the heavens! My dear onii-chan found his only love! This calls for a celebration!"

"W-w-why do you mean love?!" Erza asked, blushing even more than before.

"Oh, you'll see Erza-chan: a dragon will only have…"

"WHAT THE HELL ABI IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Natsu yelled "there's no way Erza would want that with me! We just tripped, nothing more!"

"That's right! We are just kids! Why would we want to end like that?"

"Well _mama_ once told me that when a boy and a girl love each other they lay like that and then they kiss-"

"WE WEREN'T KISSING!" both children yelled beet red, startling the pink haired girl.

"O-ok relax; I was just kidding" she said sweating and waving her hands 'although I would lie if I said they don't look cute together'

"Well you shouldn't joke with those things." Erza said with a scowl.

"Not funny" Natsu supported her.

"So what do want to do now?" Abigail asked, and then a growl coming from her's and her brother's stomachs gave them an idea.

"…How about dinner?" Natsu grinned.

"I can speak with the caretaker to let you eat with the rest of the children but, I don't think you'll like the food"

"It's ok; if we eat all together it won't mind if it's just bread and water"

"But it won't be just that, right?" the pink haired girl asked fearfully, making Erza giggle.

"No, it won't" they all went towards the orphanage.

In the way, they passed a restaurant from which Natsu could smell some of the food he smelled before and considered the idea of eating there instead but then remembered one thing Igneel taught him about humans, and that was that if you wanted something, you had to pay for it.

So he was about to let it be until…

"Ahhh! Help me!" he heard from inside the restaurant.

"What was that?" Abigail asked.

"Someone's in trouble! We have to go!" both twins ran towards the restaurant.

"Eh?" Erza asked confused but followed them nevertheless.

Inside the restaurant, there were two men of nearly twenty years each; one was holding a waitress by the wrist while holding a knife towards his neck while the other had some kind of wand pointing at the rest of the costumers.

"Now, now; why would you raise your voice? We just want to take you to a date"

"But… but I"

"Hush! You know well you'll enjoy it whatever happens"

"Right! We'll treat you well so don't worry HAHAHA!" the other said.

"Pigs! Release my daughter now!" a mid age man yelled, but then the man with the wand shot a ball of fire at him.

"Well that was rude; since we are here we could as well teach this old man some manners right?"

"I'll have to agree on that one" the wand started glowing.

"Hey you pricks!" Natsu shouted from the entrance "if I were you, I'll stop bothering these people"

"Natsu-san! What are you doing?!" Erza whispered/yelled

"Huh? Did you run away from kindergarten or something?" his companion chuckled "leave us alone kid; we don't have time for your games"

"Ohhh, but this game is loads of fun" Abigail stood in front of the man holding the waitress "and the rules are very simple: you just have to let go of the lady in two seconds and you won't lose half of your teeth" she said grinning madly.

"Ha! Please just return to your mommy so-ack!" he suddenly flew to the other side of the restaurant.

"Time's up" the pink haired girl said lowering her rock-clad leg.

"Wow" Erza and most of the costumers said.

"Y-you damn brat!" the man with the wand pointed several fireballs to the girl… but of course he didn't expected the fire to be engulfed by the boy.

"(Gulp) holy dragon; I never thought fire could taste this bad"

"W-w-what the hell are you-huh?" he noticed he couldn't move his feet so he looked down and paled when he noticed that they were locked to the floor by a bunch of rocks.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you were about to run?" Abi said still grinning.

"You insect! Let me-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED MY SISTER!?" Natsu roared in anger and delivered a flaming fist to the man's face, who would have flown backwards if it weren't for the rocks that were anchoring him to the floor.

Instead, he landed on his back, right in time to receive a flaming kick to his stomach, knocking him out.

"No one talks to my sister like that" he said darkly.

"Natsu-san that was so cool!" Erza said making him blush.

"Hehe, it was nothing really" he then noticed movement behind his sister "hey, that other guy is still conscious"

"What!?" Abigail turned and noticed it was true "when did I became so sloppy?" the man was now running towards the girl

"Damn youuuu" he said through the teeth he had left "take this!" his fist glowed green and hit the girl…

…or he tried at least.

Abigail caught him by the wrist with little effort.

The man widened his eyes and tried with all his effort to move his arm but with no avail.

"You are a weakling" she taunted and before he could try anything else she punched him on the side of the head with a rock clad fist, knocking him out this time.

Everyone began cheering to the duo while Erza ran to Natsu.

"That was amazing Natsu-san! I should have never doubt you; you are super strong!"

"Nah, it was nothing really…"

"Young man" the waitress bent next to him "thank you for your help, you really saved me" she gave him peck on the cheek.

"Hehe" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Typical; you do most of the job and your big brother gets all the attention" Abigail pouted, making the waitress giggle.

"Of course you were really brave as well lady" she pecked the poor girl as well, making her blush a bright shade of red.

"I… you… I mean… t-thank you" she fidgeted.

"No" the old man from later approached them "thank you young lady and gentleman; those two had been a nuisance for days but they crossed the line today, and if it wasn't for you things would have turned worse so…"

"WHAT?!" Abigail startled everyone "these two had been bothering the nice lady for days now?!" she started stomping on the unconscious bodies of the thugs.

Everyone sweatdropped… all except for Natsu, who sighed in annoyance. He approached Abigail and grabbed her from behind

"Could someone please take them out of here?" he asked pleadingly.

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" she struggled.

"Please" four costumers grabbed the men and took them to the authorities "thanks".

"Abi-san you shouldn't have gone that far; they were already out cold" Erza scolded her.

"But they were being mean with the nice lady… and with everyone else too! They deserved it" she pouted.

"What exactly were you planning to do to them?" Natsu asked tired, although he had a general idea.

"I was just going to stomp them till they couldn't erase my footprint and thought of me each time they breathe!" her nonchalant tone made everyone pale.

"…And she's my sister" Natsu told Erza.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Abi yelled.

"Anyway" the old man said "I would like to introduce myself: my name is Sullivan, owner of this restaurant and this is my daughter Annabeth. In gratitude for helping us with those two, how about I invite you…?"

"YES!" both twins yelled in unison with stars in their eyes.

"Just one thing" Natsu started "our friend Erza here would like to eat as well, so if we eat she does as well"

"Natsu-san" the girl blushed slightly.

"No problem, now let's get you a table"

The three of them got a table and ate together. Erza only got one plate while the twins ate two each one; they would have eat more but Erza insisted they would be taking advantage of the kindness of the owner.

After that, they got out and spent a few more time together until it started getting dark.

"I'm sorry but I should get back to the orphanage now" Erza said sadly.

"It's ok, we should probably return with our parents as well" Abi had a sad smile too.

"It doesn't matter! We will be seeing each other very soon, I promise!"

"…You lie" her hair shadowed her eyes

"Huh?"

"You said you promised but…"

In a blink, the whole world around him changed.

The entire village was on fire and there were adult bodies everywhere, and Erza was nowhere to be found.

"Erza? Erza?!" he started looking frantically towards the whole village; his legs feeling like made of lead.

After what seemed like an eternity, he found a group of men dressed in odd clothes with masks covering the upper part of their faces.

Rage invaded Natsu.

"You… WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER?!"

" **She was already transported to the tower to become a slave of lord Zeref!"**

" **She should feel honored to become our tool"**

" **I hope you said goodbye; you'll never see her again"**

" **Once we're done, you, she and everyone who oppose us are as good as dead!"**

" **Dead"**

" **Dead…"**

" **D-E-A-D"**

"No… she's not… I should be her friend forever… I promised her… I… I…"

Despair became the whole existence of Natsu for seconds, but for him they felt like decades. Until he felt the men approaching.

Then all the despair became something else.

Hate.

Such deep and pure hate that hurt his heart so much that the pain became physical.

"AAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

As the pain grew a bright, red flame emerged from his chest.

Natsu saw the flame began taking solid shape.

The shape of a sword.

As soon as he noticed this his hands moved on his own and took the sword, yanking it out of his chest.

" **AAAAAAAHH!"** it was the worst pain he ever felt, but he didn't care anymore.

Only one thing remained in his mind.

" **Die"**

He started slashing at the men in blind fury; the red flames incinerating them at the smallest touch.

Even after there were nothing left of them he kept slashing the air; destroying the remains of the village.

' **Burn'**

"Natsu!"

' **I'll just burn it all'**

"Natsu!"

' **Everything and everyone'**

"Natsu!"

' **All who stands in my way'**

"Natsu!"

' **Until I find her'**

"Natsu!"

' **And when I do, I'll just end my pain...'**

"NATSU!"

" **AAAAAAARRRGHHHH!"** he slashed blindly at the source of the pain and couldn't saw the face of his sister until the sword was already piercing her arm

* * *

"ABI!" Natsu woke up panting and sweating.

He took a few moments to process what happened… without much success.

It was dark wherever he was but even so, he couldn't tell because his vision was blurry and he was dizzy.

Then, he heard steps getting close.

"Master?!"

Then a faint voice and the sound of a door opening.

"Are you alright?" he heard the voice next to him and a light appearing.

Everything started becoming clear after that.

First he remembered where he was: in the room of an inn; the light belonged to a lamp on the nightstand.

After that he took notice of the owner of the voice.

It was a woman, a breathtaking woman to say the least. She had long pitch-black hair with some purple locks that was straight at the top but wavy at the bottom. She had thin eyes with blood red irises and full lips. Her skin was slightly tanned and had a perfect hourglass figure with long legs, round rear and of course, big breasts.

All that was completed by the cute aura that her pajamas emitted; they were silky pink and had small white bunnies painted on them, the trousers had a small pompon that acted as a bunny tail, the buttons were covered with white plush and they were opened enough to show a good amount of her cleavage.

And if that wasn't enough, she was wearing white fluffy bunny slippers and ears.

Finally, he realized what happened.

He had a nightmare, again.

"…I'm sorry Senna; I woke you up again" he said rubbing his eyes.

"I don't care about that" she handed him an aspirin and a glass of water she had brought "I'm more worried about you, are you alright now?"

Natsu looked at her up and down again.

"I think looking at you now will cheer anybody up" he held back a chuckle.

"…A… ah… ah… ohhh master, telling me that when we are all alone…" she swayed like a snake while holding her blushing cheeks.

"I think you misunderstood something" Natsu sweatdropped "It was just that stupid dream again" Senna stopped fooling around.

"Oh…"

"It was different this time you know?"

"How?"

"Something weird actually; after me and Abigail left to the village the first time I saw Igneel and Roganna speaking about… someone… agh! It's already fading!" he hid his face in his hands, frustrated.

"Hey" she took his hands "I already told you this a hundred times and I'll tell you a hundred more if it's necessary, but you don't have to worry about that; it's already in the past"

"But…"

"You'll find them" she smiled warmly "all four of them, I'm sure you will"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Two reasons actually" her smile widened "one, because I'll help you always and two, because you'll never let anyone down; you never had and you never will, I know that from my own experience"

Her words managed to calm him down somehow.

"Thanks, you can go back now" Senna panicked at this.

"B-b-but what if you have nightmares again? I should be here the whole time! Next to you… in the same bed" she whispered the last part.

"No"

"But whyyyy?" she whined.

"Because if I woke up with you on the same bed again I swear I'm donating you to science" he said with finality.

"…Then next to the same bed would be fine?" she inquired.

"Go back to your room" she whined a bit more but complied.

Natsu saw her left the room and chuckled when she left, thinking of the conversation they just had.

"Just another day with my so called 'servant'" he turned the light off "there's no way I'm having nightmares after that"

After a few minutes he fell asleep and this time, he slept till the morning.

* * *

 _Next morning._

 _Starting the 783 year_

"Damn, what is taking her so long?" Natsu said while he waited for Senna outside of the inn.

He was currently wearing a black jacket that reached till his knees with red borders with no shirt underneath. On his legs he wore dark green baggy pants held by a brown belt with a sun-shaped buckle and sandals on his feet. Above that he wore a jet-black large leather cloak that hung from his right shoulder that was tied by thick silver ropes with metal aglets and a white scarf with scale patterns. On his right wrist he had a red rosary with twenty beads and… what else…

Oh, right! On his back he was carrying a black coffin with what looked like an undernourished angel carved on top.

'Damn; you know you've been waiting long when someone managed to describe my whole attire' he thought.

"I'm ready!" Senna arrived carrying her bags.

"What took you so long?" Natsu turned to look at her.

Unlike Natsu, she wasn't wearing much: like him she wore sandals on her feet and on her legs she wore a pair of leather black pants with two yellow lines at the sides of each leg, which one only reached till the half of her thigh. Despite the tight pants she wore a black belt with a dragon head-shaped buckle on it and on top she wore a sports bra of the same fashion as the pants that left her cleavage exposed.

"I've tryed to use make up for once but I just couldn't do it right so I ended washing everything" she apologized "So… how do I look?" she asked.

"If I say good would stop making me wait for so long?"

"Of course!" she was a bit too eager.

"Then you look even more beautiful than yesterday" his answer made her squeal which made him chuckle "so, shall we go?"

"Right" they departed.

In the way, Senna attracted the attention of almost every men and Natsu from almost everyone due to the large coffin on his back but they were used to it so they just ignored them.

Well, used to their respective attention at least because Natsu sent a death glare to every men that looked at Senna too long or too bad and she glared at every woman that stared at Natsu the same way.

"Ne, master?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember me why did we come here?"

"My sensei told me that I completed the first part of his training and that the second part I would learn it better in a guild for some reason, I thought I told you" he said scratching his head.

"No, you did told me that part but you never told me why this guild specifically"

"I asked him which guild would be the best so he told me, and I quote: 'mmm, let's see… you are compulsive destructor, a born moron, you don't understand of rules or borders and more importantly, you always seek for help your loved ones… yeah there's only one guild that won't kick you out for all that"

"Fairy tail" Natsu noticed her staring at something. He followed her line of sight and smirked.

"We've arrived"

* * *

 _ **Dobroye utro: good morning**_

 _ **serdityy: grumpy**_

 _ **otrod'ye: brat**_

 _ **sputnik: companion**_

 _ **glupyy: silly**_


End file.
